1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor illumination devices, and more particularly to a constant current and temperature compensation control device for outdoor spotlights used on laser stages.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser spotlights are commonly classified into stage laser spotlights and outdoor laser spotlights. Having advantages such as vivid color, high brightness, good directivity, long range, better control and so on, laser lights invoke feelings of dreaminess and can be used in buildings, parks, squares, theaters, stages, etc. Since laser beams have no divergence, laser lights can draw people's attention from miles away thus making the laser starting point becoming the focus of people's attention.
Presently, most stage laser lights are classified into outdoor type and indoor type. Stage laser lights can also be a kind of laser products which could automatically make various laser beams, laser patterns and laser characters according to the tempo of the music. This laser product is a new product which is often used to warm up atmosphere of stages, dance halls, bars, KTVs, theaters, television stations, concerts and homes. Sorted by color, it can be commonly classified into monochromatic laser lights, two-color laser lights, three-color laser lights, full-color laser lights, colorful laser lights, animation laser lights and so on.
All Laser lights sold on the market nowadays only adopt a simple current limiting circuit using seriesly connected resistors thus resulting in numerous deficiencies:
Firstly, this kind of circuit only provides simple protection for laser lights, the voltage and current of laser lights can be greatly influenced by voltage fluctuation of power supplies, meanwhile leading to damage of laser lights since laser light intensity is easily weakened in the process of using.
Secondly, according to actual application experience, most specialized laser light control chips are very expensive, being not suitable for laser stage lights used at homes.
Thirdly, as for green laser lights, temperature influences the service life of them, either lower or higher temperature can cause damage or aging on laser LEDs.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, effective improvements should be made to the prior art.